Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, and non-mobile computing devices. Semiconductor memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery). Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory (e.g., NAND-type and NOR-type flash memory) and Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM).
Both flash memory and EEPROM utilize floating-gate transistors. For each floating-gate transistor, a floating gate is positioned above and insulated from a channel region of the floating-gate transistor. The channel region is positioned between source and drain regions of the floating-gate transistor. A control gate is positioned above and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the floating-gate transistor may be controlled by setting the amount of charge stored on the floating gate. The amount of charge on the floating gate is typically controlled using Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling or hot-electron injection. The ability to adjust the threshold voltage allows a floating-gate transistor to act as a non-volatile storage element or memory cell. In some cases, more than one data bit per memory cell (i.e., a multi-level or multi-state memory cell) may be provided by programming and reading multiple threshold voltages or threshold voltage ranges.
NAND flash memory structures typically arrange multiple floating-gate transistors in series with and between two select gates. The floating-gate transistors in series and the select gates may be referred to as a NAND string. In recent years, NAND flash memory has been scaled in order to reduce cost per bit. However, as process geometries shrink, many design and process challenges are presented. These challenges include increased variability in memory cell characteristics over temperature.